Digimon
centre For detailed information about this series, visit Wikimon or the Digimon Wiki. Summary Digimon or Digital Monsters was at first a virtual pet created by WIZ co.,ltd that was released on June 26, 1997 that expanded into a franchise centered around the creatures living inside them that quickly eclipsed the popularity of the Virtual Pets themselves and as such began as a series of Virtual Pets, but was later made into a large multimedia franchise hosting various anime, manga, novels, card games and video games. The original stories establish Digimon as computer viruses that have evolved to act as living beings and are covered by a texture that gives them an understandable format to humans that complements their wireframe. The Digimon began to be identified by the scientific society in 1997 when one was discovered in a personal computer, through this discovery a series of devices were created to connect to the world of the Digimon. These devices were originally used by researchers or hackers to directly influence the Digimon and the Digital World, but at one point they began to be distributed in a generalized way making the Digimon into something of general knowledge, but which is usually treated only as a fictional franchise. A human who trains a Digimon is known as Tamer, and being the greatest of the Tamers is the desire of many. In other stories, it is established that in fact, the Digimon are primordial souls that existed long before the Real World was created as a conceptual world known as Idea, the true form of the world. The multiverse is established as a hierarchy of levels of existence that are usually isolated from one another by a balance. However, sometimes the balance is broken and the worlds end up connecting. In moments like these beings of different levels of existence end up strangely manifesting in other worlds. In the past, the inhabitants of Idea were eventually detected by humans in the form of ghosts, deities and demons that could be conjured by spells. In today's world, technology is the new source of magic for humans and in it, spirits are easily detected when there is an imbalance in the world, because of this the humans of today see the problems caused in technology as computer bugs and then they see the souls as computer viruses, in this case, the Digimon. Because of information feedback between worlds, Idea adapts to human interpretation and ends up acting like a computer world in the eyes of humans, just as many Digimon end up acting according to human common sense, which establishes them the way humans expect them to act. Digimon stories vary between these two interpretations, with some stories being based on lore more oriented to human interpretation of the Digimon and others focused on the deconstruction of human interpretation. The stories in Digimon usually occur in two worlds, one is the Human World and the other is the Digital World. Specifically, the Human World is located in an infinite multiverse described by quantum physics with some stories occurring in the same world, but most end up occurring in different worlds. The presence of the Digital World ends up being contradictory in some media since its structure eventually changed through time. Nowadays it is explained that the Digital World is, in fact, an "infinite multiverse" and that often what one sees is only one of the infinite Servers that composes it. Sometimes stories can occur in the same server and the past the idea of travelling between different servers was rarely used, but in more modern games and anime these concepts began to be more work which is sometimes used to explain the encounter of protagonists of different worlds. Besides these worlds, other worlds are also presented. Curiously, sometimes these worlds are actually other franchises developed by Bandai Namco, or more specifically WIZ co., Ltd. Franchises like Tamagotchi and Magical Witches are common examples of such things. A more current example is Appmon, Appli Monster, basically Digimon, but focused on mobile applications. Specifically, these characters reside in the Network that exists between the Real World and the Digital World. Currently, Digimon is a multimedia franchise that expands every day. A short time ago the new version of V-Pets, "Digital Monster X", was released bringing a new setting for the franchise being a sequel to the old V-Pet known as "Digimon Pendulum X". A new game, based on the occult Digimon setting, called "Digimon Survive" is currently in production with release forecast for 2019, if the game is a success, it is possible to start a new series of games alongside the series "Digimon World" and "Digimon Story". In parallel to the production of "Digimon Survive", a new game of the "Digimon Story" series is in production, but there are no more details on this. A new movie from the series "Digimon Adventure" is in production, but other than focusing on the development of the characters with ties to their friendship, little is known about it. No Digimon manga is currently in production for what is known, in addition, the manga "Digimon World Re: Digitize Encode" continues on hiatus. Power of the Verse Contrary to its name, Digimon are not exactly digital beings as is usually established by common sense, but in fact, they are beings that exist in higher planes of reality that ended up manifesting in our world with manifestation bodies through the ages and today they are manifested as computer viruses. Because of the Platonism-based cosmology, all Digimon are Non-Corporeal beings with Non-Physical Interaction being able to interact with metaphysical substances far superior to things like the human mind or soul. Due to interesting physiology, the Digimon have bodies that are actually shielded for their true essence, the Digicores, which gives them extra protection to what corresponds to their souls/minds. Aside from the body being only protection, it is the only texture that covers the wireframe, being this is completely modelled and ideas like wounds only exist for the Digimon in case they wanted, since normally they can simply regenerate from any wound. In addition to this all Digimon have Immortality, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation and many other abilities. In addition to general abilities, each Digimon has specific abilities that make them even more powerful as Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure and enhanced forms of the abilities presented above. In the matter of Attack Potency, the level of power varies greatly in Digimon. To facilitate the use of Digimon, they are usually scaled to Real World equivalents within the Digital World unless this begins to influence the very structure of the Digital World. Baby I/II/In-Training Digimon are not focused on combat, yet they can train by destroying trees with a single attack easily reaching Wall level. Child/Rookie Digimon can vaporize or melt large amounts of metal and ice, and can easily reach Large Building levels of power. Adult/Champion Digimon can reach mountains, islands and even countries with their powers. Some have already been able to cause storms, blizzards, droughts in entire countries reaching Island to Country levels of power. Perfect/Ultimate Digimon and the most powerful Adults have been able to control, create and destroy stars and black holes reaching Large Star to Multi-Solar System level. The level of the Ultimate/Mega Digimon begins to vary a lot since from here begin the "most powerful" that begin to reach the whole Digital World. The most common can be considered Galaxy level because of being superiors to the power level of the Perfects, which includes a Perfect that had created a dimension that contained galaxies. By the level of complexity of the Digital World, even the most basic level of the Digital World transcends the structure of the Human Multiverse, which makes Digimon as Diablomon and Clockmon as minimally High Multiverse level+. After this level most of the Digimon reaches a level comparable, and even superior, to that of the Four Holy Beast who have created a level of existence superior to all the others of the Digital World staying at the top of a long hierarchy of transcendence at the same time which are responsible for stabilizing the entire multiverse space-time, at the end reaching 9-Dimensional reality and being Complex Multiverse level. Above the Four Holy Beast are entities such as Yggdrasil and the Eaters, each existing on an even higher level of existence than the Four Holy Beasts. These characters reaching 10-Dimensional and 11-Dimensional respectively, being High Complex Multiversal. Above the Eaters, there are even more levels of existence to reach the level of the true Digimon gods, which are purely theoretical entities that have not yet been identified. At speeds, the Digimon normally range from Massively Hypersonic+, Relativistic and FTL, but the characters at the level of the Four Holy Beast are already considered to be Immeasurable. Important information Since much important information to understand the franchise is hidden or in old materials, not available in English or simply difficult to find, much of what is used in the profiles are contents not very common, but necessary for a good understanding. That's why Digimon has a vast amount of explanatory blogs that can help someone who does not know this content to understand the necessary at once. *History of the Digimon Franchise: Important to understand the change in the structure of Digimon's narrative during the creation of Anime and then the return of this narrative during the Xros Wars era; *Souls, Ideas, Mythology: Explanation of Digimon's occult narrative based on neo-platonic emanationist theorists; *World Hierarchy: Digimon cosmology structure based on neo-platonic emanationism; *Digimon Gods: Establishment of the divine hierarchy of Digimon, a deepening of the layers of gods present in the previous blog; *Power of Darkness: Further explanation of the power of darkness in Digimon; *Data: A better demonstration of how Digimon works and the characteristics of a neo-platonic emanationist cosmology. *Digimon Cosmic Feats and Power Scaling: A general explanation of the cosmic feats in the Digimon franchise plus an explanation of the power scaling between the characters. *Canon: This blog explains Digimon Canonicity and overall what is accepted as canon in the Digimon franchise. * Evolutionary Stages: This blog post explains basic Digimon digivolution mechanics. * Seven Great Demon Lords: As well as this blog, that explains the individual abilities of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Note: Blogs in Digimon are constantly updated, and at any time they can be updated with even more information. If even after reading the blogs still have some doubt about Digimon, do not hesitate to ask in the Digimon Q&A Thread. Note 2: Since the Digimon are naturally beings of a different plane of existence from the conventional one, the interaction between them and the beings of a lower plane in their normal conditions is not expected, what is translated in unfair disputes between Digimon and other characters in battles. Conveniently, in the franchise itself there is the process of ReArise (Also called Re: Digitize) in which a Digimon manifesting itself in the Real World using pseudo proteins that follow its true form so that it is possible to equate its existence with that of Humans, although still being able to use their powers, although in a more "real" way. Thus in a battle, it is possible to specify the use of the Digimon's "ReAirse forms", so that we can disregard the factor of they being beings of a different plane of existence, making the fights fairer. Basically, when a Digimon fights a character who cannot harm souls, then the ReArise form is automatically assumed to be used. When fighting someone who can harm souls, then the original post of a fight must specify which form of Digimon is being used, ReArise or Metaphysical. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: *DBZMLP12345 *DarkMastero *Darkanine *AsuraDestructor *BlitzStrike *Dragonmasterxyz *SuperKamiNappa *Reppuzan *MarvelFanatic119 *GallantKnight X *Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff *Executor N0 *ToonamiJackIsBackXYZ *The Real Cal Howard *Peter1129 *FateAlbane *AlfredOath *Kaltias *FrostMouse0 *Ionliosite *Sans2345 *Sixo Bullets *Marcusbwfc *Matthew Cenance Opponents: *TheArsenal1212 *Alien Dual Blaster Neutral: *Penguinkingpin *Serpent of the Internet 97 *ZacharyGrossman273 Character Profiles Digidestined/Chosen Children Taichi & WarGreymon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Taichi and Agumon|link=Agumon (Taichi_Yagami) Yamato & MetalGaurumon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Yamato and Gabumon|link=Gabumon (Yamato_Ishida) Mimi & Lilymon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Mimi and Palmon|link=Palmon (Mimi_Tachikawa) Jyo & Zudomon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Jou and Gomamon|link=Gomamon (Jou_Kido) Kari & AngeWomon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Hikari and Gatomon|link=Gatomon (Hikari_Yagami) Takeru & HolyAngemon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Takiru and Patamon|link=Patamon (Takeru_Takaishi) Izzy & AtkurKabuterimon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Izzy and Tentomon|link=Tentomon (Koushiro_Izumi) Sora & Garudamon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Sora and Biyomon|link=Biyomon (Sora_Takenouchi) Veemon_and_Daisuke_Motomiya.jpg|Daisuke and Veemon|link=V-mon (Daisuke_Motomiya) Hawkmon_and_Miyako_Inoue.jpg|Miyako and Hawkmon|link=Hawkmon (Miyako_Inoue) Armadimon_and_Iori_Hida.jpg|Iori and Armadillomon|link=Armadimon (Iori_Hida) Wormmon_and_Ken_Ichijouji.jpg|Ken and Wormmon|link=Wormmon (Ken_Ichijouji) Imperialdramon_Battle_Spirit.jpg|Imperialdramon (Digimon Adventure)|link=Imperialdramon (Digimon Adventure) Silphymon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Silphymon|link=Silphymon Shakkoumon_collectors_card.jpg|Shakkoumon|link=Shakkoumon Cherubimon_vice_battle_spirits_illustration.jpg|Chocomon (Wallace)|link=Chocomon (Wallace) Wallace_+_Terrariamon.png|Wallace and Terriermon|link=Terriermon (Wallace) Meicoomon.png|Meiko and Meicoomon|link=Meicoomon (Meiko_Mochizuki) Digimon Tamers File:Guilmon_(Tamers)_battle_spirits.jpg|Guilmon (Takato Matsuki)|link=Guilmon (Takato_Matsuki) File:Renamon_(Tamers)_battle_spirits.jpg|Renamon (Rika Nonaka)|link=Renamon (Rika_Nonaka) File:Terriermon_(Tamers)_battle_spirits.jpg|Terriermon (Henry Wong)|link=Terriermon (Henry_Wong) File:Impmon_beelzebumon_battle_spirits_illustration.jpg|Impmon (Ai and Mako)|link=Impmon (Ai and Mako) Ten Legendary Warriors Agnimon_ex_collectors.jpg|Agunimon|link=Agunimon Wolfmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Lobomon|link=Lobomon Lowemon_collectors_card.jpg|Löwemon|link=Löwemon Fairymon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|Kazemon|link=Kazemon Blitzmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Beetlemon|link=Beetlemon Chackmon_collectors_card.jpg|Kumamon|link=Kumamon Grottomon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Grumblemon|link=Grumblemon Arbormon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Arbormon|link=Arbormon Ranamon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Ranamon|link=Ranamon Mercuremon_ex_collectors.jpg|Mercuremon|link=Mercuremon Susanoomon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Susanoomon|link=Susanoomon DATS Operatives Shinegreymon burst collectors card.jpg|Masaru and Agumon|link=Agumon (Masaru_Daimon) Ravmon burst re collectors card.jpg|Ikuto and Falcomon|link=Falcomon (Ikuto_Noguchi) Masaru Portrait.jpg|Masaru Daimon|link=Masaru Daimon Gaomon_(Thoma_H._Norstein).jpg|Thoma and Gaomon|link=Gaomon (Thoma H. Norstein) Fusion Fighters Omegashoutmon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|Taiki and Shoutmon|link=Shoutmon (Taiki_Kudo) Digimon Hunters Arresterdramon superior bravesnatcher collectors card.jpg|Tagiru and Gumdramon|link=Gumdramon (Tagiru_Akashi) re collectors card.jpg|Ryouma Mogami|link= 'Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01' 423px-Taichi zeromaru yabuno tenya4.jpg|Taichi and Zeromaru|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Taichi_(V-tamer)_and_Zeromaru Neo_arkadimon_yabuno_tenya.jpg|Neo and Arkadimon|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arkadimon 'Digimon NEXT' Tsurugi Thumbnail.png|Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon|link=Agumon (Tsurugi Tatsuno) 'Digimon World' Mameo_Thumbnail.jpg|Mameo|link=Mameo 'Digimon Story' Sayo23.png|Sayo|link=Sayo KohDigimon.png|Koh|link=Koh Digimon World DS Protag..png|Digimon World: DS Protagonist|link=The Protagonist (Digimon World: DS) 'Digimon World: Re: Digitize' Taiga Thumbnail.png|Taiga|link=Taiga Mirei Re..jpg|Mirei Mikagura|link=Mirei Mikagura 'Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth' Takumi by Arckas.png|Takumi Aiba|link=Takumi Aiba Keisuke Thumbnail.png|Keisuke Amazawa|link=Keisuke Amazawa Nokia 5.jpg|Nokia Shiramine|link=Nokia Shiramine Arata Sanada link.jpg|Arata Sanada|link=Arata Sanada Yuuko CS2.jpg|Yuuko Kamishiro|link=Yuuko Kamishiro Yuugo_K.png|Yuugo Kamishiro|link=Yuugo Kamishiro Jimmy KEN Guitar.jpg|Jimmy KEN|link=Jimmy KEN Fei Wong CS.jpg|Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio|link=Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio Yu Thumbnail.png|Yu Nogi|link=Yu Nogi Ryuji Thumbnail.png|Ryuji Mishima|link=Ryuji Mishima Rebel Yasu.png|Rebel Yasu|link=Rebel Yasu 'Digimon World: Next 0rder' Takuto_New_Thumbnail.jpg|Takuto and Shiki|link=Protagonist (Digimon World: Next 0rder) Kouta thumbnail.JPG|Kouta and Guilmon|link=Guilmon (Kouta Hirose) Himari Thumbnail.JPG|Himari and Salamon|link=Salamon (Himari Oofuchi) Luche Thumbnail.JPG|Luche|link=Luche Shoma Thumbnail.JPG|Shoma Tsuzuki|link=Shoma Tsuzuki 'Digimon Survive' Takuma Thumbnail.png|Takuma and Agumon|link=Agumon (Takuma Momotsuka) Minoru Thumbnail.png|Minoru and Falcomon|link=Falcomon (Minoru Hyuga) Aoi Thumbnail.png|Aoi and Labramon|link=Labramon (Aoi Shibuya) Ryo Portraits.JPG|Ryō and Kunemon|link=Kunemon (Ryō Tominaga) Saki Thumbnail.JPG|Saki and Floramon|link=Floramon (Saki Kimijima) 'Digimon ReArise' Rearise Protag Male Thumbnail.png|ReArise Protagonist and Erismon|link=Erismon (ReArise Protagonist) Takumi H. Thumbnail.png|Takumi and Dorumon|link=Dorumon (Takumi Hiiragi) Mayu Thumbnail.png|Mayu and Kudamon|link=Kudamon (Mayu Kohinata) Michi Thumbnail.png|Michi and Salamon|link=Salamon (Michi Shinjo) Keito Thumbnail.png|Keito and Elecmon|link=Elecmon (Keito Tamada) Various Antagonists Devimon ex collectors.jpg|Devimon|link=Devimon Metaletemon collectors card.jpg|Etemon|link=Etemon Vamdemon collectors card.jpg|Myotismon|link=Myotismon File:Diaboromon_Battle_Spirits.jpg|Diaboromon (Digimon Adventure)|link=Diaboromon (Digimon Adventure) Millenniumon collectors card.jpg|Millenniummon|link=Millenniummon Boltboutamon_next0rder_ie.png|Boltboutamon|link=Boltboutamon DarknessBagramon Collectors.png|Bagramon|link=Bagramon Apocalymon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Apocalymon|link=Apocalymon Chimairamon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Kimeramon|link=Kimeramon Grimmon vg.gif|Grimmon|link=Grimmon Mephismon ex collectors.jpg|Mephistomon|link=Mephistomon Ordinemon Thumbnail.jpg|Ordinemon|link=Ordinemon Arkadimon_(Cyber_Sleuth).jpg|Arkadimon (Cyber Sleuth)|link=Arkadimon (Cyber Sleuth) Dark Masters Piemon White Day Collectors Card.jpg|Piedmon|link=Piedmon Mugendramon collectors card.jpg|Machinedramon|link=Machinedramon Metalseadramon ex2 collectors card.jpg|MetalSeadramon|link=MetalSeadramon Pinochimon collectors card.jpg|Puppetmon|link=Puppetmon The Royal Knights Alphamon_collectors_card (1).jpg|Alphamon|link=Alphamon Jesmon Crusader Card.png|Jesmon|link=Jesmon Magnamon re collectors.jpg|Magnamon|link=Magnamon Dukemon ex4 collectors card2.jpg|Gallantmon|link=Gallantmon Lordknightmon collectors card.jpg|Crusadermon|link=Crusadermon Dynasmon collectors card.jpg|Dynasmon|link=Dynasmon Gankoomon ex collectors card2.jpg|Gankoomon|link=Gankoomon Examon re collectors card2.jpg|Examon|link=Examon Ulforcevdramon collectors card.jpg|UlforceVeedramon|link=UlforceVeedramon Duftmon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Leopardmon|link=Leopardmon Craniummon re collectors card.jpg|Craniamon|link=Craniamon Sleipmon ex2 collectors.jpg|Sleipmon|link=Sleipmon Omegamon ex4 collectors card.jpg|Omegamon|link=Omegamon Olympos XII Jupitermon ex collectors card2.jpg|Jupitermon|link=Jupitermon Junomon ex collectors card.jpg|Junomon|link=Junomon Apollomon collectors card.jpg|Apollomon|link=Apollomon Dianamon ex2 collectors.jpg|Dianamon|link=Dianamon Ceresmon ex collectors.jpg|Ceresmon|link=Ceresmon Mervamon ex collectors card.jpg|Minervamon/Mervamon|link=Minervamon Marsmon ex2 collectors.jpg|Marsmon|link=Marsmon Mercurymon collectors card.jpg|Merukimon/Mercurymon|link=Merukimon Bacchusmon ex crapulence collectors card.jpg|Bacchusmon|link=Bacchusmon Neptunemon ex2 collectors.jpg|Neptunemon|link=Neptunemon Venusmon Wallpaper.jpg|Venusmon|link=Venusmon Vulcanusmon ex2 collectors.jpg|Vulcanusmon|link=Vulcanusmon GraceNovamon Tumblr.jpg|GraceNovamon|link=Grace Novamon The Digimon Sovereigns Zhuqiaomon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Zhuqiaomon|link=Zhuqiaomon Baihumon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Baihumon|link=Baihumon Qinglongmon collectors card2.jpg|Azulongmon|link=Azulongmon Xuanwumon ex collectors.jpg|Ebonwumon|link=Ebonwumon Huanglongmon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Huanglongmon|link=Huanglongmon The Seven Great Demon Lords Lucemon Sitting.jpg|Lucemon|link=Lucemon Lilithmon by winni@15199635.jpg|Lilithmon|link=Lilithmon Demon collectors card.jpg|Daemon|link=Daemon Belphemon rage collectors card.jpg|Belphemon|link=Belphemon Leviamon ex2 collectors.jpg|Leviamon|link=Leviamon Beelzemon_Art.jpg|Beelzemon|link=Beelzemon Barbamon collectors card.jpg|Barbamon|link=Barbamon Ogudomon_ex_collectors_card2.jpg|Ogudomon|link=Ogudomon Three Great Angels Seraphimon ex2 collectors.jpg|Seraphimon|link=Seraphimon Ophanimon_Thumbnail.jpg|Ophanimon|link=Ophanimon Cherubimon virtue and Cherubimon vice re collectors card.jpg|Cherubimon Virtue and Vice|link=Cherubimon Arbitrators Victorygreymon ex2 collectors card.jpg|VictoryGreymon|link=VictoryGreymon Zeedgarurumon.jpg|ZeedGarurumon|link=ZeedGarurumon Original Ten Legendary Warriors Ancientgreymon collectors card.jpg|AncientGreymon|link=AncientGreymon Ancientgarurumon collectors card.jpg|AncientGarurumon|link=AncientGarurumon Ancientirismon ex2 collectors card.jpg|AncientKazemon|link=AncientKazemon Ancientbeetmon ex2 collectors card.jpg|AncientBeetlemon|link=AncientBeetlemon Ancientwisemon ex collectors.jpg|AncientWisemon|link=AncientWisemon Ancientsphinxmon ex collectors.jpg|AncientSphinxmon|link=AncientSphinxmon Ancientvolcamon collectors card.jpg|AncientVolcanomon|link=AncientVolcanomon Ancientmermaimon ex2 collectors card.jpg|AncientMermaidmon|link=AncientMermaidmon Ancientmegatheriumon collectors card.jpg|AncientMegatheriummon|link=AncientMegatheriummon Ancienttroiamon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|AncientTroiamon|link=AncientTroiamon 'C'mon, Digimon' Bun-0.png|Kamon and Bun|link=Bun (Kamon_Kentarou)#Bun 4 Great Dragons Megidramon collectors card.jpg|Megidramon|link=Megidramon Goddramon collectors card.jpg|Goddramon|link=Goddramon Holydramon collectors card2.jpg|Holydramon|link=Holydramon Qinglongmon collectors card2.jpg|Azulongmon|link=Azulongmon 'BANTYO' BantyoLeomon RE Collectors Card2.jpg|BanchoLeomon|link=BanchoLeomon Banchostingmon collectors card.jpg|BanchoStingmon|link=BanchoStingmon 'Legend-Arms' Durandamon Thumbnail.png|Durandamon|link=Durandamon Briueldramon.png|Bryweludramon|link=Bryweludramon '3 Gods of Destruction/Gods of Ruin' Kuzuhamon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Kuzuhamon|link=Renamon Titamon ex collectors card.jpg|Titamon|link=Titamon Gaioumon collectors card.jpg|Gaiomon|link=Gaiomon 'Big Death-Stars' Gravimon_collectors_card.jpg|Gravimon|link=Gravimon Neovamdemon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|NeoMyotismon|link=Devimon Dorbickmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Dorbickmon|link=Dorbickmon 'Devas' Makuramon collectors card.jpg|Makuramon (The Monkey)|link=Makuramon Vajramon_collectors_card.jpg|Vajramon (The Ox)|link=Vajramon Andiramon_data_collectors_card.jpg|Antylamon (The Rabbit)|link=Antylamon Majiramon_collectors_card.jpg|Majiramon (The Dragon)|link=Majiramon Indaramon_collectors_card.jpg|Indramon (The Horse)|link=Indramon Sandiramon_collectors_card.jpg|Sandiramon (The Snake)|link=Sandiramon Kumbhiramon_collectors_card.jpg|Kumbhiramon (The Rat)|link=Kumbhiramon Sinduramon_collectors_card.jpg|Sinduramon (The Rooster)|link=Sinduramon Mihiramon_collectors_card.jpg|Mihiramon (The Tiger)|link=Mihiramon Caturamon_collectors_card.jpg|Caturamon (The Dog)|link=Caturamon Vikaralamon_collectors_card.jpg|Vikaralamon (The Boar)|link=Vikaralamon Pajramon_collectors_card.jpg|Pajiramon (The Sheep)|link=Pajiramon 'Other Digimon' Dorugoramon.jpg|Dorugoramon|link=Dorugoramon Ouryumon ex2 collectors.jpg|Ouryumon|link=Ouryumon Dinorexmon re collectors card2.jpg|DinoRexmon|link=DinoRexmon Granddracumon collectors card.jpg|GranDracmon|link=GranDracmon Meramon collectors card.jpg|Meramon|link=Meramon Hiandromon collectors card.jpg|HiAndromon|link=HiAndromon Rapidmon ex collectors card.jpg|Rapidmon|link=Rapidmon Angemon.full.1842505.jpg|Angemon|link=Angemon Angewomon Wallpaper.jpg|Angewomon|link=Angewomon Astamon collectors card.jpg|Astamon|link=Astamon Plutomon ex collectors card.jpg|Plutomon|link=Plutomon Clockmon dxw collectors card.jpg|Clockmon|link=Clockmon Lotusmon collectors card.jpg|Lotusmon|link=Lotusmon Anubimon collectors card.jpg|Anubismon|link=Anubismon Dch-6-501_front.png|Vademon|link=Vademon Grankuwagamon_collectors_card.jpg|GranKuwagamon|link=GranKuwagamon Honeybeemon Card.png|Honeybeemon|link=Honeybeemon Butterflamon_Collectors_Armor_Card.jpg|Butterflymon|link=Butterflymon Chronomon Holy Mode vg.gif|Chronomon|link=Chronomon Guilmon ex collectors.jpg|Guilmon|link=Guilmon Tyranomon_collectors_card.jpg|Tyrannomon|link=Tyrannomon Wargreymon ex2 collectors.jpg|WarGreymon|link=WarGreymon Metalgarurumon_ex2_collectors.jpg|MetalGarurumon|link=MetalGarurumon Shinegreymon_collectors_card.jpg|ShineGreymon|link=ShineGreymon Keramon ex collectors card.jpg|Keramon|link=Keramon Darkdramon_ex_collectors.jpg|Darkdramon|link=Darkdramon Tactimon Card.jpg|Tactimon|link=Tactimon Mastemon_Thumbnail.jpg|Mastemon|link=Mastemon Flamedramon Card.png|Flamedramon|link=Flamedramon Minomon-digimon-frontier-12.7.jpg|Minomon|link=Minomon Kuramon_Collectors_Baby_Card5.jpg|Kuramon|link=Kuramon Rosemon_Thumbnail.jpg|Rosemon|link=Rosemon Saintgalgomon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|MegaGargomon|link=MegaGargomon Skullsatamon collectors card.jpg|SkullSatamon|link=SkullSatamon Lillymon_Thumbnail.jpg|Lillymon|link=Lillymon Meicoomon Official Art.png|Meicoomon|link=Meicoomon Metalfantomon_collectors_card.jpg|MetalPhantomon|link=MetalPhantomon Gizmon Card.png|Gizmon|link=Gizmon LadyDevimon Art.jpg|LadyDevimon|link=LadyDevimon Tyrantkabuterimon collectors card.jpg|TyrantKabuterimon|link=TyrantKabuterimon Miragegaogamon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|MirageGaogamon|link=MirageGaogamon Ravmon_collectors_card.jpg|Ravemon|link=Ravemon Marinangemon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|MarineAngemon|link=MarineAngemon Starmon Card.png|Starmon|link=Starmon Justimon Thumbnail.png|Justimon|link=Justimon Moosemon Card.png|Moosemon|link=Moosemon Queenchessmon_collectors_card2.jpg|QueenChessmon|link=QueenChessmon Paildramon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Paildramon|link=Paildramon Rhinomon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Rhinomon|link=Rhinomon Maildramon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|Maildramon|link=Maildramon Peacockmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Peacockmon|link=Peacockmon Volcanicdramon Thumbnail.jpg|Volcanicdramon|link=Volcanicdramon Volcdramon_collectors_card.jpg|Volcdramon|link=Volcdramon Aegisdramon Card.png|Aegisdramon|link=Aegisdramon Lilamon Wallpaper.jpg|Lilamon|link=Lilamon Cockatrimon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Cockatrimon|link=Cockatrimon Valdurmon re collectors card.jpg|Valdurmon|link=Valdurmon Airdramon_ex_collectors.jpg|Airdramon|link=Airdramon Rafflesimon.jpg|Rafflesimon|link=Rafflesimon Ranga Lordmon.png|RagnaLordmon|link=RagnaLordmon Sorcerymon_Collectors_Rare_Card.jpg|Sorcerimon|link=Sorcerimon Cerberumon ex collectors card.jpg|Cerberumon|link=Cerberumon Wisemon ex collectors.jpg|Wisemon|link=Wisemon Salamon Card.png|Salamon|link=Salamon Sunflowmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Sunflowmon|link=Sunflowmon Yukidarumon_collectors_card.jpg|Frigimon|link=Frigimon Hououmon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|Hououmon|link=Hououmon Vikemon_collectors_card.jpg|Vikemon|link=Vikemon Archnemon_collectors_card2.jpg|Archnemon|link=Archnemon Phantomon Thumbnail.png|Phantomon|link=Phantomon Digitamamon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|Digitamamon|link=Digitamamon Crusader-Dracomon.png|Dracomon|link=Dracomon Knightmon_collectors_card.jpg|Knightmon|link=Knightmon Tigervespamon_ex_collectors.jpg|TigerVespamon|link=TigerVespamon Phelesmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Phelesmon|link=Phelesmon Megadramon_ex_collectors.jpg|Megadramon|link=Megadramon Skullgreymon_re_collectors_card.jpg|SkullGreymon|link=SkullGreymon Blackmetalgarurumon ex collectors card.jpg|MetalGarurumon (Black)|link=MetalGarurumon (Black) Yukiagumon ex collectors card.jpg|SnowAgumon|link=SnowAgumon Hackmon_ex_collectors_card2.jpg|Hackmon|link=Hackmon Mammon collectors card.jpg|Mammon|link=Mammon (Digimon) Skullknightmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Skullknightmon|link=Skullknightmon Deadlyaxemon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Deadly Axemon|link=Deadly Axemon 150px-Darkknightmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|DarkKnightmon|link=DarkKnightmon Imperialdramon_paladin_collectors_card2.jpg|Imperialdramon|link=Imperialdramon Zanbamon_collectors_card.jpg|Zanbamon|link=Zanbamon Alraumon Carf.jpg|Alraumon|link=Alraumon Murmukusmon_collectors_card.jpg|Murmukusmon|link=Murmukusmon Chaosdramon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Chaosdramon|link=Chaosdramon Gokuwmon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|Gokuwmon|link=Gokuwmon Loader_Liomon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|LoaderLiomon|link=LoaderLiomon Sistermon Ciel.png|Sistermon Ciel|link=Sistermon Ciel Sakuyamon Thumbnail.jpg|Sakuyamon|link=Sakuyamon Tyilinmon_collectors_card.jpg|Tyilinmon|link=Tyilinmon Pumpmon_collectors_card.jpg|Pumpkinmon|link=Pumpkinmon Hagurumon Card.png|Hagurumon|link=Hagurumon Solarmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Solarmon|link=Solarmon Griffomon_collectors_card.jpg|Gryphomon|link=Gryphomon Metallicdramon.png|Metallicdramon|link=Metallicdramon 'Appmon' Haru Portrait.jpg|Haru and Gatchmon|link=Gatchmon (Haru_Shinkai) Yujin Portrait.png|Yujin and Offmon|link=Offmon (Yujin_Ozora) Karan Portrait.jpg|Karan and Dokamon|link=Dokamon (Karan_Eri) Astra Portrait.jpg|Astra and Musimon|link=Musimon (Asuka "Astra" Torajiro) Rei Portrait.jpg|Rei and Hackmon|link=Hackmon (Rei Katsura) Deusmon Card.jpg|Deusmon|link=Deusmon Timemon Chip.png|Timemon|link=Timemon Leviathan Manga..jpg|Leviathan|link=Leviathan (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) Charismon Thumbnail.png|Charismon|link=Charismon Digital Lifeforms Ygg7D6.png|Yggdrasil|link=Yggdrasil (Digimon) Dxwm homeostasis.jpg|Homeostasis|link=Homeostasis AWAKENING of NEO.png|N.E.O Digimon NEXT|link=N.E.O (Digimon NEXT) Mother Eater.jpg|Mother Eater|link=Mother_Eater GAIAPortrait.png|Overlord GAIA|link=Overlord GAIA (Digimon) Eater (Purebreed Mode).png|Eaters|link=Eaters Category:Digimon Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games